scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Wrecker
Dragon Rockz's movie-spoof of Beauty and the Beast Cast: * Anastasia (Anastasia) as Belle * Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) as the Beast * Rasputin (Anastasia) as Gaston * Vanellope and the Disney Princesses (Ralph Breaks the Internet) as themselves (Belle's Minions) * Oobi (Oobi) as Himself (Belle's Pizza Delivery Man) * Princess Odette, Fiona and Kayley (The Swan Princess, Shrek and Quest for Camelot) as themselves (Belle's Friends) * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Mo and Guido (The Land Before Time) as themselves (Belle’s Dinosaur Pals) * Woody and the Gang (Toy Story) as themselves (Belle's Toys) * Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) as Himself (Belle's Little Mothers) * Tinkerbell and her Friends (Disney's Fairies) as themselves (Belle's Fairies) * Ickis (Aaahh!!! Real Monsters) as Himself (Belle's Little Fathers) * Joy, Sadness, Anger, Disgust, Fear and Bing Bong (Inside Out) as themselves (Belle's Emotions) * Young Simba, Young Nala, Young Kovu, Young Kiara (The Lion King) as themselves (Belle's Lion Clubs) * Alice, Wendy, Princess Eilonwy, Penny, Lilo and Melody (Alice in Wonderland, Peter Pan, The Black Cauldron, The Rescuers, Lilo and Stitch, and The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) as themselves (Belle's Girls) * Spike and the Ponies (My Little Pony: The Movie) as themselves (Belle's Ponies) * Wart, Cody, Pinocchio, Taran, John, Michael and Hogarth (The Sword in the Stone, The Rescuers Down Under, Pinocchio, The Black Cauldron, Peter Pan, and The Iron Giant) as themselves (Belle's Boys) * Peter Pan, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully and Nana (Peter Pan and Jake and the Never Land Pirates) as themselves (Belle's Kids) * Akima, Shank and Yesss (Titan A.E. and Ralph Breaks the Internet) as themselves (Belle's Mothers) * Cale, Shrek and Garrett (Titan A.E., Shrek and Quest for Camelot) as themselves (Belle's Fathers) * Adrien and Marinette (Miraculous Ladybug) as themselves (Belle's Brothers and Sisters) * The Various Disney Princes (My Little Princes: The Movie) as themselves (Belle's Grandfathers) * Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Toulouse, Marie and Berlioz (The Aristocats) as themselves (Belle's Cats) * Prince Hans and Princess Clara (The Nutcracker Prince) as themselves (Belle's King and Queen) * Tramp, Lady, Scamp, Angel, Jock, Trusty and Lady's Nephews (Lady and the Tramp) as themselves (Belle's Dogs) * Leo, June, Quincy, Annie and Rocket (Little Einsteins) as themselves (Belle's Kids Einsteins) * Mike Goldwing and Amy Gonzales (Capture the Flag) as themselves (Belle's Little Brothers and Little Sisters) * Vanessa Bloome, Lucy Tucci, Mavis and Aunt Cass Hamada (Bee Movie, Home, Hotel Transylvania, and Big Hero 6) as themselves (Belle's Grandmothers) * Miguel Rivera, Tulip, Wilbur Robinson, Penny, Lewis Robinson, Tip Tucci, Jordan Anderson, Riley Anderson, Dash Parr and Violet (Coco, Storks, Meet the Robinsons, Bolt, Home, Inside Out, and The Incredibles) as themselves (Belle's Little Kids) * Victor and Felicie (Ballerina/Leap!) as themselves (Belle's Little Boys and Little Girls) * Prince Edward and Giselle (Enchanted) as themselves (Belle's Little King and Little Queen) * Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) as themselves (Belle's Little Dog and Little Rabbit) * Mowgli, Shanti and Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) as themselves (Belle's Boys and Girls) * Bernard, Miss Bianca, Jake, Roddy, Rita and Sid (The Rescuers and Flushed Away) as themselves (Belle's Mouses and Rats Little Mice) * Mufasa, Sarabi, Simba, Nala, Kovu, Kiara, Timon, Pumbaa, Uncle Max, Zazu, Timon's Ma and Rafiki (The Lion King) as themselves (Belle's Lioness Paws) * Sven and Olaf (Frozen) as themselves (Belle's Reindeer and Snowman) * Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, Rani and Anga (The Lion Guard) as themselves (Belle's Cubs) *Pooka (Anastasia) as themselves (Belle's Little Dog) * The Various Disney Villains (My Little Villains: The Movie) as themselves (Gaston's Minions) * Sheep, Bear, Dog, Ant, Pig, Frog and Duck (Wordworld) as themselves (Gaston's Henchman) * The Various Little Villains (My Little Pony Crossover Villains) as themselves (Gaston's Little Minions) * Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Lumiere * Bj, RIff and Baby Bop (Barney) as themselves (Lumiere's Nieces and Nephews) * Winnie the Pooh, Genie, Jiminy Cricket, Baloo, Stitch, Bagheera, Thumper, Flounder, Tod, Mickey Mouse, Copper, Robin Hood, Mushu, Donald Duck, Little John, Cri Kee, Goofy, Philoctetes, Bambi, Patch, Pluto, Piglet, Sebastian, Flower, Seven Dwarfs, Eeyore, Max Goof, Jack Skellington, Kronk, Bear Kenai, Marlin, Koda, Nemo, Kuzco and Pacha (Disney) as themselves (Lumiere's Cousins) * Spongebob (Spongebob Squarepants) as Cogsworth * Patrick Star, Sandy Cheeks, Gary the Snail, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Mrs. Puff, Plankton, Mrs. Karen, Plankton's Cousins, Mermaidman, Larry the Lobster and Barnacleboy (Spongebob Squarepants) as themselves (Cogsworth's Cousins) * Mrs. Davis (Toy Story) as Mrs. Potts * Akiko, Dez and Puffin (Wishfart) as themselves (Mrs. Potts's Brothers and Sisters) * Andy Davis (Toy Story) as Chip * Bonnie Anderson, Young Anna, Red Puckett, Young Elsa, Dora, Young Rapunzel, Diego, Young Merida, Boots and Alicia (Toy Story 3, Frozen, Hoodwinked!, Dora the Explorer, Tangled, Go, Diego, Go! and Brave) as themselves (Chip's Friends) * Molly, Gil, Deema, Goby, Oona, Nonny, Mr. Grouper and Bubble Puppy (Bubble Guppies) as themselves (Chip's Guppies) * Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy and Toby (Thomas and Friends) as themselves (Chip's Brothers) * Zooli (Bubble Guppies) as themselves (Chip's Sisters) * Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) as Feather Duster * Mindy (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Wardrobe * King Neptune (The Spongebob Squarepants Movie) as Stove * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Footstool * Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3) as Le'Fou * Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) as the Bimbettes * Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) as Maurice * Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) as Phillipe * Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls Movie) as Monsieur D'Arque * The Hyenas (The Lion King) as Wolves * Dimitri (Anastasia) as Prince Adam * The People of Pirates and the Forty Thieves (Peter Pan and Aladdin Series) as Gaston's The Angry Mob * Widow Tweed and Crysta (The Fox and the Hound and FernGully: The Last Rainforest) as Peddler Woman and Enchantress * Jak (Jak and Daxter) as Baker * Vladimir (Anastasia) as Bookseller * Tadashi Hamada (Big Hero 6) as Lumiere (Human) * Teenage Andy Davis (Toy Story 3) as Cogsworth (Human) * Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) as Footstool (Dog) * Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) as Feather Duster (Human) * Cici (Roary the Racing Car) as Mrs. Potts (Human) * Pegasus (Hercules) as Himself (Belle's Eagle) * Young Anastasia (Anastasia) as Young Belle * The King and Queen of Arendelle (Frozen) as Belle's Earthly Parents * Timmy Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Young Lumiere * Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) as Young Cogsworth * Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) as Young Mrs. Potts * Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) as Young Chip * Tootie (The Fairly OddParents) as Young Feather Duster * Mrs. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Young Wardrobe * Mr. Turner (The Fairly OddParents) as Young Stove * Sparky (The Fairly OddParents) as Young Footstool * Duggee, Norrie, Tag, Betty, Roly and Happy (Hey Duggee) as Animal Friends Scenes: *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 1 - Prologue/"He Lives in You" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 2 - "Anastasia" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 3 - Anastasia Meets Rasputin *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 4 - Derek's Invention *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 5 - Derek Gets Lost *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 6 - Derek Goes Inside the Castle *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 7 - Rasputin Proposes to Anastasia/"Anastasia (Reprise)" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 8 - Anastasia Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 9 - Anastasia's New Home *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 10 - "Rasputin" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 11 - Anastasia Meets Mrs. Davis, Andy Davis and Mindy *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 12 - Anastasia is Being Difficult *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 13 - Anastasia Leaves Her Room/Anastasia Meets Hiro Hamada and Spongebob *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Anastasia Finds the Magic Rose *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 16 - Anastasia Runs Off/Wreck-It Ralph Fights the Hyenas *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 17 - Rasputin Plans a Scheme with Mojo Jojo *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 18 - Something Special for Anastasia ("Something There") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 19 - Preparing the Castle ("Human Again") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 20 - A Romantic Evening ("Beauty and the Beast") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 21 - Wreck-It Ralph Sets Anastasia Free *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 22 - Rasputin's Evil Plan in Action ("Kill the Beast") *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 24 - Wreck-It Ralph vs. Rasputin *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 25 - Transformation/Happy Ending *Beauty and the Wrecker (1991) Part 26 - Lincoln and Clyde Rewind/End Credits Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:DragonRockz Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Christian Andrew Hanley Category:2019 Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:20th Century Fox Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Fox Animation Studios Category:Playhouse Disney Category:Disneytoon Studios Category:Disney Junior Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Walt Disney Studios Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Warner Animation Group Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment Category:Walt Disney Television Animation Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Toon City Animation Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Florida Category:Walt Disney Feature Animation Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network Movies Category:Lionsgate Category:Allspark Pictures Category:DHX Media Category:Hasbro Category:Entertainment One Films Category:Nickelodeon Movie Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Movies Spoofs Category:Nickelodeon Movie Spoof Category:Nickelodeon Movies Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoof Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Studios Category:DreamWorks Animation Studios Category:Buena Vista Pictures Distribution Category:Pixar Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Spoofs Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Spoof Category:DreamWorks Pictures Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:New Line Cinema Category:Nest Entertainment Category:Rich Animation Studios Category:Warner Bros. Feature Animation Category:Warner Bros. Family Entertainment Category:Nick Jr. Category:Nick Jr. Movies Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Buena Vista Film Distribution Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Category:Beauty and the Beast Film Category:Crossovers Category:Disney Television Animation Category:The Weinstein Company Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Universal Pictures Films Category:Aardman Films Category:Aardman Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Scott Free Productions Category:Marvel Studios Category:TriStar Pictures Category:Orion Pictures Corporation Category:PierrickCanalFamille Category:Reel FX Animation Studios Category:Nicktoons Category:Nicktoons Spoofs